Please dont leave me: sequel
by Demena-x
Summary: The sequel to please dont leave me : READ AND REVIEW. I strongly advise that you read PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME first x. M FOR A REASON.. Demena


**(A/N) Hey, here's the sequel to please dont leave me (:  
hope чou like it x**

**Read and Review (:**

_Alex's POV._

Just after she had asked me to marry her, she got onto the hospital bed with me, it was pretty cramped because it was a single bed and there was two of us, she lay with me, and put her arm around my waist. I knew that I would have to tell her about the whole wizard thing, since she was gonna be my wife soon.

"Hey, Mitch?" I whispered, we had been lying on the bed in silence for about half an hour.

"Yeah?" She said back, just as quietly.

"I... I have to tell you something really important, and I will understand if you dont believe me, or you never wanna see me again, but You need to know, 'cause It's gonna affect things in the future."

"What is it baby?" She asked, as she turned to face me.

"I... I'm not a normal person, I can do magic, and cast spells and stuff, that's why I was still in the sub-station whilst it was on fire, because I was trying to put it out with Magic."

She didn't say anything for a while, she was obviously shocked, I mean, wouldn't you be? Then she spoke "What? so you, Alex Russo, can cast spells and do magic and stuff, and that's why you were in the fire?"

I nodded, she looked stunned, and a little scared, but that was expectable. "Yep, and if you dont believe me, I'll prove it to you." She looked at me, she looked in my eyes.

"I believe you. But how's it gonna effect us in the future?"

"Well, 'cause, if we have kids, like, 'cause they have made it so that two girls, or two lads can have kids together now, by using a blank sperm or egg, the kids would be Wizards too." She nodded her head slowly.

"Its okay baby, it's quite cool really, who else gets to say their fiancée and kids are wizards?" _OH MY GOD!_ She thought it was Okay to tell people.

"No-one, and neither can you, you and my mom are the only non-wizards to know. It has to stay that way." She nodded, and leant forward to kiss me.

* * *

The day after Mitchie asked me to marry her; I was let out of hospital. My mom and Dad came to pick me and Mitchie up, and drove us back to Waverly, Mitchie came with me upstairs, because we had told my mom and Dad that we had some news, They hadn't noticed the ring on my finger, and I was glad for that, because they would be really surprised.

Once we were inside, I went and sat on the couch, Mitchie followed closely behind me, she didn't have much of a choice, because she was holding my hand. We sat together, any closer and I would've been on top of her.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us Alex, 'cause if it's that your Dating Mitchie, we already know, you told us about 6 days ago." My dad said in a joking, cheery voice. I Looked to Mitchie, and smiled, she squeezed my hand and nodded her head.

"Babe, just tell them, they're Okay with us being together, they'll probably be Okay with this." Mitchie said to me, she's so great.

"Mom, Dad, When I was in the hospital, Mitchie asked me to marry her, and I said yes." I said the excitement evident in my voice. My mom Smiled huge, but my dad looked concerned. "What's wrong Daddy?" I asked him in my sweet 3-year-old-in-trouble voice.

"You know that if you get married to Mitchie, You Powers your lose?" He said Powers your lose so that Mitchie wouldn't catch on, and I forgot about the fact that I would lose my powers, But honestly, I didn't care.

"Dad, 1. Mitchie knows about magic, I told her yesterday, 2. I completely forgot, and 3. I don't care, I can live without magic, As long as I have Mitchie, I love her, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I want her to be my wife, and I want her to be my first, and I cant have my first until I'm married, and don't worry, that's not the only reason I'm marrying her, I really do love her." I was kind of out of breath after my speech, I didn't breathe when I said it.

"Alex, that's a big decision to make, you also have to decide which of your brothers you give your powers to, and you have to be absolutely sure. If you know that's what you want to do, I'm happy for you, and I'll send the letter to wiz-world telling them to transfer your powers to Justin or Max." I nodded my head, and Mitchie looked at me, with a confused look on her beautiful face.

"Baby, what's up?" I asked her, she looked like a little lost kid.

"He said, you lose your powers if you marry me, what? Does the wizard world have some problem with Gays or something? And why don't Justin and Max have powers?" She asked me, whilst holding back a sob; I could tell that if my parents weren't standing in front of us, she would have broken down crying.

"No, they don't have a problem with Gays, Well, I don't think they do, but Wizards can't marry none wizards, so for me to marry you, I'll have to give my powers to Justin or Max. And because, once 2 of the kids in a wizard family are 17 or older, all the kids have a competition, to see who keeps their powers, I won the powers from the 3 of us, So if I marry you, I give them to Justin or Max. My dad won the powers from his Brother, my uncle Kelpo, but then, he decided to marry my mom, and gave his powers to my uncle." I explained to her, she smiled weakly, and I squeezed her hand.

"So, Alex, are you sure that you want to marry Mitchie? No offence Mitchie, We really do like you a lot, and I think it would be great to have you as a Daughter in law, but giving up your powers is a tough decision." My mom explained, She smiled at Mitchie, then at me. This was it. Decision time.

"I'm sure, Mitchie's worth way more than magic. Send the letter to wiz-world, and tell them to transfer my powers to Justin. He was always the better Wizard, Honestly, I won out of pure luck. He deserves the powers. Oh, and should I tell Justin and Max now?" I asked them, My dad nodded, and called them downstairs.

"'Sup?" Max asked my dad, who pointed to us.

He said "Your sister has something to tell you, and Justin, I think your gonna love this news."

Max and Justin both looked at me, waiting for me to talk. "Okay, so, you know me and Mitchie are dating, right?" They looked shocked, they both shook their heads. I carried on, "Oh yeah, You didn't come to my party, 'cause you don't drink, and your too young to drink, anyway, me and Mitchie are dating, and the other day, the day after I woke up in hospital, Mitchie asked me to marry her, and I said yes, and because Mitchie's not a Wizard, I'm gonna lose my powers, so I decided to give them to Justin, I'm sorry max, but he was always the better wizard." Max looked completely stunned, and Justin looked freaked out, but excited.

"Wait, so, You, are a... Lesbian?" Max asked me. I nodded, and he suddenly grinned.

"COOL! Kiss Mitchie. Prove it." Pervert.

I looked at Mitchie, and she smiled at me and nodded, I leant my head down, and she leant hers up, our eyes closed and our lips connected, It was slow and tender, but also kind of shy, just like our first kiss. I could tell she was only shy because Max and Justin, and My parents were watching. My hands went to rest on her hips, even though we were still sitting down. Her hands went around my neck, and then she licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I happily granted.

we broke apart when we needed to breathe, and I turned to see My mom and Dad looking away, Justin trying to make it look like he wasn't watching, although he blatantly was. And Max was standing there.. _VIDEOING IT?!_

"You're so dead Max! Delete that video you fucking pervert!" I screamed at him, and got up to chase him through the house. I ran straight up to my refurbished new room, and grabbed the new wand off the new nightstand. I ran to his room, and shocker, the door was locked.

"Open this door to reveal my brother, 'cause he's recorded a video of me and my lover." I waved my new wand and pointed it to the door, it opened, and Max stood there, scared as hell I might add. I pointed my wand at him, and reminded him "I still have my powers at the minute; I can easily put you under torture until you give me the video camera, or you can just give it to me." He thought about it for a moment, and then quickly gave me the video camera. I smiled, and sarcastically thanked him. I went through the videos, and found **a lot** of videos of girls kissing and stuff. _Okay, he's seriously fucked up._ I took the tape out of the camera, and blew it up, after muttering a spell under my breath.

I went back downstairs to find my mom and Dad still congratulating Mitchie. I cleared my throat to aware them of my presence, and they looked towards me.

"Oh, Alex honey, come here, let's see the ring." I smiled and walked towards them, I held out my hand, and my mom admired the gorgeous diamond ring that Mitchie had brought me. A tear dropped from my moms eyes, and she gave us both a bone crushing hug. My dad then hugged me, and then Mitchie. "Okay, well, we already have about $40,000 saved up for your wedding Alex, we always thought that you'd be marrying a boy, but honestly, I much prefer Mitchie. So, do you wanna start planning it now?" My mom said. I looked to Mitchie and smiled. We both nodded, and began planning the best day of our lives.

* * *

"And this is the kitchen, as you can see, its all brand new and fully furnished. The rent is $700 a month, and as you can see, you get a brand new apartment, 2 bedrooms, bathroom, en-suite, good sized living area, good Kitchen dining room, and its on the ground floor, so no lifts or stairs, and the couple who rent the apartment above are elderly, so you don't have to worry about loud music at night. What do you think?" the blonde estate agent asked us as she showed us the final room of the apartment. Honestly, it was gorgeous and seriously under-priced if you ask me.

"It's gorgeous. And you say its ready to move in straight away?" Mitchie asked her, she nodded her head, and Mitchie looked to me, I looked back, and nodded. "We'll take it." She said.

"That's great, there's some forms you'll need to fill out in the office, but after they're done, its yours, And you know, I think its great what your doing, I always used to promise my best friend that we'd live together when I was young, we never actually did it." Oh. She thinks we're just best friends.

"No, Mitchie is my best friend, but she's also gonna be my wife next month." I said, I'd gotten to the point where I had stopped caring what people thought. We always got dirty looks from strangers when they saw us kissing or holding hands, but we never cared. The estate agent smiled, and lead us downstairs to fill out the forms.

When we had filled out all the forms, and payed the $1000 deposit, we went back to our houses. We were moving in the next day, We had been engaged for 6 months, 6 months since I got out of Hospital, 2 months until Mitchie's 19th birthday, and 1 month until I became Mrs Alex Torres-Russo.

* * *

I smiled to myself. In 5 minutes, I would be walking down the aisle, to be walking back up it in 20 minutes, with Mitchie holding onto me, as my wife. I looked at myself again in the mirror, for the 17th time that hour, My brides-maids; Harper and Jess (My moms sister, she is about 2 years older than me.) came up behind me, Jess asked me if I was ready, and I nodded, She stood in front of me, and Harper stood behind me, the organ started playing, and the huge wooden church doors swung open. I started to walk down the aisle.

Once I was at the end, Mitchie started to walk down, she looked gorgeous, I almost fainted when I saw her, she was wearing a silver dress that only went down to just above her knees, it was a halter neck, and all around the strap, there were sparkling diamonds. She arrived down the bottom with me, and I put my hand out for her. She gladly took it, and the Minister began the sermon.

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride." the minister said, after we had said our vows, and our 'I do's', she leant up, and I leant down, her being slightly shorter than me, our eyes closed and our lips connected. People cheered and whooped, and then we pulled away due to lack of air. The cheering got louder, and then the minister carried on. "I now pronounce you wife and wife." and with that, I got a weird feeling in my stomach, then I saw my powers come out of my stomach, I watched as they went into Justin.

Mitchie smiled brightly at me, and I smiled back. Oddly, I didn't care that my powers had gone. "I love you." She said quietly, nobody heard her above the roar of the crowd, but I did, I squeezed her hand and said that I loved her to.

We walked down the aisle as the organ started to play again, people followed us, and we got into the limo that was waiting outside to take us to the club we hired for the reception. We sat in it, and Mitchie and I just looked into each others eyes the whole ride. We arrived at the club, and most of our wedding guests were waiting outside for us, the others were still arriving in cars.

We went into the club, and the music started blasting. People were dancing, but Me and Mitchie just stood and spoke to our guests, and tried to make sure all the little kids were entertained.

After about an hour, the lights dimmed, and the music stopped, Mitchie's Mom stood up by the Dj's deck and spoke into the microphone. "Hey, erm, thank you all for coming, I just want you all to join me in toasting to the new couple, so if you could all please raise your glasses, to our daughters, Alex and Mitchie." People cheered and lifted their glasses up. Mitchie and I were still sat at our table, and then her mom carried on. "And now, it's time for their first dance together." People cheered even more, and looked over too us. We got up and walked to the dance-floor, hand-in-hand.

Dj Sammie's candlelit remix (the slow version) of 'Heaven' started playing, and Mitchie put her hands on my waist, I put my arms around her neck, and she rested her head on my shoulder, I rested my head on her (her head, not her shoulder, that would look awkward.), and we moved slowly in time to the music.

The song finished, and people were cheering, and walking back to the dance floor, She kissed my neck lightly, and whispered some form of I love you, but I didn't exactly hear over the music. we walked off, still hand in hand, and people patted our backs and shook our hands (we had to momentarily disconnect them. Sadness. I know.)

At about midnight, the party was over, and everybody had left, our parents were cleaning up the club, when they stopped, and walked over too us, we were still sitting at our table, drinking the last of our champagne.

"Girls, would you like your wedding present from us now?" We looked to each other, and if possible, our grins grew larger, we nodded excitedly, and My dad handed us an envelope. We opened it, and there were two plane tickets inside it.

"Whoa... Paris?! Thanks you guys!" Mitchie exclaimed excitedly, I always was a slow reader.

"Okay girls, your flight leaves in 3 hours, it takes half an hour to get to the airport, the cab's coming here in half an hour, Your suitcases are in the back room, You'll be in Paris for 2 weeks together, in the most posh, romantic hotel. We figured now your married, Your allowed to... You know... with each other, so we decided somewhere romantic would be great."

"EWW! Moms and Dads should _not_ be allowed to discuss sex with their daughters, and Thank You for the tickets, they're great. I can't wait!" I said as I hugged my mom and dad, and then Mitchie's mom, she did the same. We decided to help our moms tidy up, to pass the time.

* * *

The cab arrived outside, beeping its horn, our moms and my dad hugged us goodbye, and gave us kisses. They helped us load the cases into the trunk of the cab, and we got into the back. Mitchie told him to go to the airport, and we were officially on our way to Paris, the place we had both always said we wanted to visit.

* * *

We landed in Paris, and got all of our luggage, we got a cab to the Hotel, and as soon as we checked in, we went up to our room, Mitchie smiled at me, and took my hand.

"Babe, look over there, it's a king-sized bed. And... Oh, what a coincidence, we're married, we don't have to stay pure anymore. Wanna go and....?" I cut her off by kissing her.

"Well... I'd love to... But... Oh, there is no but, there is one condition though."

She nodded her head in a 'what' manner, and I carried on. "I get the left side."

She pulled me gently to the bed, and pushed me onto it. She then lay beside me, and put her right hand on her stomach. She slid the small golden ring off her finger, and looked at it, I'm guessing that she was reading what it said. Engraved in the back of it were a few words, '_True love waits.' _**(A.N. Its what Selena's says in real life (: ii couldn't think of anything else to put for the message on the purity ring, so I borrowed Selena's. Hope she don't mind lmao x)** She took my hand, and put the ring in it, she closed my fingers over the top of it, and said "I want you to have it, your gonna take my purity, so your gonna take my purity ring as well." I smiled brightly.

I took mine off, which said the same thing, as our parents had brought them both for us together, when we were 12, the only difference was mine was silver, hers was gold, I took her hand, and placed it in there. I closed her fingers over it, and she put it on the nightstand. She then reached behind her neck, and undid the silver chain that I had gotten her for her 18th. She picked up my purity ring and slid it onto the chain, she put the chain back on, and leant in to kiss my lips.

She pulled away and said "Now, I'll always have your purity ring with me. And I'll never lose it." I smiled, and kissed her. She leant in, and climbed on top of me; she straddled my hips, and then broke the kiss. I still had her purity ring in my hand, so i put it on the nightstand on my side of the bed. I had a chain on as well, but I always take ages with the hooks on necklaces, and I didn't really want to kill the moment.

She leant back down, and kissed me again, my hands roamed to her back, and they went under her shirt. (We both changed in the airport, we didn't really wanna be on a plane for 8 hours in wedding dresses.) She gasped into my mouth at the contact of our skin, and stiffened a bit, but then went loose again after a couple of seconds. I slowly started to lift her shirt to reveal her black and red bra. I pulled the shirt over her head, and tossed it onto the floor. I never noticed this before now, (And not that we've seen each other naked or anything. I mean when we were at the beach or the pool in bikinis.) But Mitchie has a six-pack. Not one of them Manly, muscley six-packs, its one of those cute, nice girly ones. She then put her hands around my back, and lifted my shirt, I don't have a six pack, but I do know that I'm toned. She revealed my hot pink bra, and let my shirt join hers on the floor. Her hands slid down to my pants, and she undid the button, then the zipper. She carefully slid them down my legs, I could tell she was being careful, honestly, I was too, I didn't want to give her a bad experience of her first time. She slid them over my ankles, and they were also on the floor. She lifted her hand to my bra, but I stopped her. She got a confused look on her face.

"Alex, Honey, If your not ready, its Ok, we don't have to do it today. We can do it when your ready, I want it to be perfect for moth of us, and that means getting the timing right as well." _Oh my god. She's so cute and considerate._

"Mitch, baby, I only stopped you, because its unfair that you get my shirt, pants _and_ bra, whilst all I get is your shirt." I told her, she smiled again, and kissed me. My hands went to her short button, and I undid it, and then slid them down her tanned legs. I put my hand above her waistband from her underwear (which was very sexy by the way ;)) her skin was hot and it burned to touch it, but in a good way. I moved my hands from her waistband, and put them on her centre, but from outside the underwear. It was wet, well, try soaked. I could tell how much she wanted this. I slid my hands up her stomach, and reached behind her to unhook her bra. I slipped it off, and threw it to join the other clothes, her breasts were perfect, perfectly shaped, and I couldn't control myself, I lifted my mouth, and enclosed it around her erect right nipple. She moaned from the back of her throat, and I'm pretty sure her eyes closed, because when I finished sucking her nipple, they were shut. I then moved my hands down to her underwear, and pulled them down in a gentle hurry. I took them from around her ankles, and looked at her, taking in the sight before me. She had a perfect figure, and a perfect face. I placed my hands on her inside thighs and gently opened her legs. I took my index finger, and pushed it inside her, I pumped in and out, slow and gentle.

"A...Alex... Fas...Faster... Harder... P-p-please?" She asked me, and hell, who was I to say no? I pushed harder into her, and she grabbed a fistful of my hair. I started to go faster, and she screamed, and I mean actually screamed. I carried on, knowing that if she wanted to stop me, she would have told me. I carried on, I could feel her walls become stickier, and tighter. I slipped another finger into her, without warning her. "Aaah... Fuck... Alex!" She yelled. I smirked.

"That's what I'm doing Mitch." She smiled and I put _another_ finger into her. I pumped more, faster, and harder, for a few minutes, her moans turning me on more and more by the second. Then I pulled my fingers out. I moved my head down, she smelt so good. _I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells?_ I answered my own question. I bit her clit gently, and then sucked it. I licked circles around it, then dipped my tongue inside her. Licking all around, up and down, basically anywhere I could get my tongue. _Yep, tastes just as amazing_.

"Aaah... Alex... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAAAHHH!" she screamed, as she came, all over my face, not that I minded, I licked it off as far As I could, I crawled up the bed to find Mitchie breathing heavy, and sweating, I smiled at her, She reached her hand forward and got the last of her essence off my face, I put her fingers in my mouth, and closed my eyes to suck her fingers. I lay my head on her bare chest and she stroked my hair. Then she got up.

"Get ready for the best night of your life Torres-Russo." She said mischievously.

"Its 12.30 in the _afternoon_. Not the night." She slapped me playfully, and started to undo my pants.

* * *

I woke up at about 11.00 the next morning, but It was Saturday. So I lay there, and closed my eyes again, trying to get back to sleep, after all, Saturday is sleep till Sunday day. Nothing is _ever_ gonna change that. I lay there, with my eyes closed, but I couldn't get to sleep, I was sore from last night, well, afternoon and night. Mitchie's arm was draped across my waist, I had been lying there for about half an hour trying to get back to sleep, but it wasn't working, Then I felt Mitchie stir. She Yawned, and sounded so cute.

"Mornin' baby." She said when she noticed I was watching her.

"Mornin' Hon." I said back, We looked into each others eyes for a while, and I could only think about how lucky I was, well, that and last night, and the pain I was feeling from it now.

"Wha'dya wanna do today? We could go to the beach or the pool or shopping or something." She suggested, obviously she had forgotten what day it was.

"Babe, it's Saturday, It's sleep till Sunday day. I don't get up on Saturdays; You know that, besides, I'm really sore from Yesterday." I reminded/told her. God, the last time I had to remind someone about sleep-till-Sunday day was the day we had that costume convention, and I ended up telling Harper about magic. You'd expect people to know about Saturdays by now. Wouldn't you?

Mitchie giggled, and then hit me lightly with her pillow. "Baby, I'm sorry, I forgot that your a lazy piece of _shit_ on a Saturday, and yeah, tell me about it, but honestly, it ain't gonna stop me from _fucking_ you again." She just turned me on, she knows it turns me on when she swears. That's why she stressed the words 'fucking' and 'shit'.

"Gaa. Mitch, you know I get turned on when you swear, and apparently I get even more turned on when you talk about fucking me." I said in a whiny 7-year-old voice. She giggled again.

"Sorry Alex, its just that, I loved _fucking _you last night, You just smelled so _tempting. _And honestly, you _tasted_ a lot better." Okay, now we would need another change of sheet, as if they weren't wet enough from last night.

"Shit, Mitch, stop it, we're gonna need to get the sheets changed again." I smirked; she smiled, and then randomly thought about food.

"I'm hungry, I'm gonna order some food, do you want anything?" She asked me; trust her to think about food when we're having a filthy discussion. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, get like, one of them 2 people combo things." She nodded, and dialled what I'm guessing was the number for room service.

"Bonjour, s'il vous plaît peux-je commander quelque nourriture ? ... La suite de lune de miel... Ouais... Erm... Nous aurons un le Déjeuner pour deux et Une bouteille de vin Rouge... Ouais... Grand, mercie... Au revoir." I sat there, shocked, I did NOT know that she could speak French. She put the phone back on the nightstand, and saw my face.

"What?" She asked, as if she hadn't just spoken a completely different language, perfectly.

"You... French... Spoke... You French spoke!" I couldn't seem to get the words out in the right order, I was shocked. She giggled, _again_.

"I believe its: You spoke French. And Yeah, when we lived in France, about 8 years ago, when I was 10, I had to learn to speak French, for school and stuff. We moved back to America after about 2 years." Whoa, I didn't know she lived in France. I was about to say something, when the door was knocked, and some guy called out 'Room Service.'

Mitchie got out the bed, and went to the door. The guy walked in with his trolley, and saw me in the bed. He was an old guy, obviously a traditional homophobe; he shot me a dirty look, and unloaded the trolley without a word. He walked out, and after Mitchie closed the door, I heard him say something from outside.

"Great, Fucking dykes, just what we need to build the hotels ratings." I'm guessing it was sarcastic, but Mitchie and I weren't happy.

"Right, Mitch, get dressed, we're going to complain about him. Did you see his nametag?" I asked her, in hope that she would have, I was already out of the bed, getting some clothes on, she started to get dressed as well, and said..

"Yeah, his name was Ronald, let's go." She said as she quickly pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, I smiled as I pulled on my boots, and we walked down to the counter.

* * *

We were on the plane journey home, it had been two weeks, it had flown by really fast. Ronald had been sacked, and we had been given free food and drinks for the rest of the honeymoon.

We arrived back in New York to find our parents waiting for us outside the airport by their car, they tackled us into hugs, and my mom looked at me funny. She pulled me and Mitchie over to the side before we got into the car.

"You two had sex didn't you?" She asked us, with a bright smile on her face, I looked to Mitchie, who was blushing, and then said

"Yeah, not that it's any of your business. Oh, and before you ask, It was rather amazing, but I'm not about to go into details." My mom and Mitchie giggled, before my dad came over and told us that we were about to leave, They drove us back to our apartment, and we put our luggage in the living room, and went straight to bed, and I don't know about Mitchie, but I fell asleep as soon as My head hit the pillow, and her arm was wrapped around my waist.

* * *

**4 months later.**

Mitchie and I were sat on the couch, my head was resting in her lap, and her hands were stroking my hair.

"Mitch?" I asked her.

"Yeah babe?"

"I... I want a baby Mitchie." She stopped stroking my hair for a few seconds, but then started again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've been thinkin' about it for a while, and I think its right for us."

"Me too. I'll call the hospital tomorrow, make an appointment for us to have our eggs put together, then, you'll hopefully be pregnant. Kay?" I nodded, she carried on stroking my hair and we fell asleep in that position.

* * *

**1 month later.**

"Mitch!" I called from the living room, she was in the kitchen, making dinner, she walked into the living room with her apron on and a tea-towel over her shoulder.

"Yeah 'Lex?" Lex was her name for me, I never liked being called Al, and so it was 'lex.

"Mitch, I took a pregnancy test this morning after you'd gone to the recording studio, and it was positive." She smiled brightly, and ran over to me; she tackled me in a bone-crushing hug, and then kissed me deeply on my lips. This was it, we were gonna be parents, properly both parents, not like in most gay relationships, where only one person is related to the baby, both of us were gonna be a part of it.

* * *

**9 months after that.**

"Aaar!" I screamed as I gripped Mitchie's hand even tighter than before.

"Okay Mrs Torres-Russo, One more big push." Said the nurse delivering out baby.

"I cant, I can't do it anymore. You do it for me." I said to Mitchie, she smiled at me sympathetically.

"I cant baby, You have to do this, come on, just push once more, then you don't have to do it again." I agreed, and pushed as hard as I could, I screamed with pain.

Then, a crying baby was lifted up by the nurse, she wrapped it in blankets.

"You've had a girl, congratulations." She said to us, as we both smiled widely at our new baby daughter. I was out of breath and sweating; the nurse handed her to me, and then went out the room. I looked down at our baby girl, she had stopped crying, and she was sucking her tiny thumb. She looked gorgeous; I noticed straight away that she had Mitchie's eyes.

"She's got your eyes, Mitch." I said, Mitchie smiled even wider, then said.

"She's got your smile." I looked at Mitchie confused.

"She's not smiling." I said to her.

"I just know she has, because when you suck your thumb at night, you look just like her." I went a little red, I hoped that she hadn't noticed my thumb-sucking addiction, obviously she had.

The nurse came back in with a clipboard. "Does she have a name?"

I looked to Mitchie, then to our baby, and then a name came to mind.

"She looks like an Adrianna, what do you think?" I ased her, she looked at her for a minute, and then nodded her head.

"Definitely, she definitely looks like an Adrianna." Mitchie said, smiling.

"Baby Adrianna Torres-Russo." the nurse said as she scribbled it down. I handed Adrianna, as she was now called, to Mitchie.

"Adrianna Torres-Russo." We whispered together.

I Smiled, and leant up from my hospital bed to kiss her. She leant down, and met my lips, when we pulled back, I swear I saw Adrianna smiling.

**A/N: OMG! its finally finished (:  
Im so sorry for not updating sooner, I have been working on it every day since the day Please Dont Leave Me came out. Buti get distracted easily. sue me (:  
no, please dont xD  
anyway,read and review (: x**


End file.
